


Drabbles and Memes

by Lady_Douji



Category: Epic (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short drabbles I've written in response to prompts and memes from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ever classic Role-swap AU. It might someday get developed into more of a story, but I already have a long list of fics to work on.

Roleswap AU

Nod slumped on the ground sitting cross-legged. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier at. His parents for all their stupid fighting. The family counselor who advised getting away from the all the distractions and pressure of the city. Or the tiny little man who had shrunk him and stuck him with a clingy little flower bud. Dejectedly he tried pulling at the flower bud a little.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be pulling on it.” A girl’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Looking up he saw one of the soldiers that had surrounded him, looking down at while leaning on her spear. He could see just the wisps of red hair peeking from under her helmet, and a pair of pretty green eyes.

“Well, I’m not really a plant person.” He said trying to explain. “I’m probably not the best guy to be looking after this thing.”

“Maybe,” The leader of the soldiers chimed him, “maybe not. But you were chosen to care for the pod for a reason. We just have to trust in King Ronin. Mount up. We’re heading to Nim Galuu’s.”

The red-headed soldier offered her hand to help Nod up. “I’m M.K. Why don’t you ride with me?”

“I’m Nod,” he said as he took her hand and stood, “Hope you don’t mind me holding on to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme prompt from Eastofthemoon: Raspberry for remorse

Her father had been right.

Her father had been right, but her mother could not believe him. To support him

Her father had been right, but too stubborn and obsessed to see past the forest and into his home.

MK sat on the too small bed in her old room looking at their last family photo. Before the divorce and her mother moved to the city to pursue her own career and give MK a chance at a normal childhood. One that may allow some flights of fancy was still grounded in reality.

A part of her wanted to scream and yell at Ronin and the other leafmen who had allowed her father to find just enough evidence to keep his belief alive, but not enough to prove his theory. But she knew it wasn’t their fault. They had no way of knowing what Bomba’s obsession was doing. It was safer for them to leave clues leading away from their home than letting themselves be known. 

She had worked through the grief of her mother dying, but now all she could think of was the 12 years her family had lost.

Her father had been right and that didn’t change a thing.


End file.
